


sidekick

by marixchat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May, Songfic, shameless walk the moon promo also cause i love their songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marixchat/pseuds/marixchat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snippets of adrien's thoughts through a song. one-shot songfic. for marichat may.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> i know i should probably be working on the second chapter of tfiom but i got inspired. this song is so perfect for the love square i had to write something short based off it.
> 
> i've been very inspired by songs that remind me of their relationship lately. to be fair every love song reminds me of them now. i'm that dedicated.
> 
> if you've never checked out this song,and walk the moon at all,do it! enjoy.

_We walk out the cinema_

_About to go our separate ways_

_And I, I almost wave you back_

 

_When you let your hair fall in your face_

Adrien had never seen Marinette with loose hair before. Not that he remembered at least. Or maybe he was too busy thinking about another black pigtail haired girl to realize,and so when the girl had showed up at the cinema,accompanied by Alya,with her new hairstyle,the blonde couldn't help but stare at her for more than a simple second,to the point Nino had to elbow him lightly in the arm,to make him snap out of his trance.

Nino and Alya had plotted about making the two sit near each other,and they had well managed to succeed. Adrien kept not understanding why Marinette was so nervous when she was next to him. She wasn't like that with Nino. To be fair,she wasn't like that with anyone else. Was it cause he was famous? Did she feel intimidated because of that? But he had never wanted to be put on a pedestal,especially by his new found friends. He didn't want Marinette to see him like some sort of unreachable being. If anything,she was the royal one. He had nicknamed her ' _princess_ ' since their first meeting. Correction: _Chat had_. But it was the same thing. _Sort of_.

He hoped no one would have asked him about his favourite scenes on the movie,or he wouldn't have probably known what to reply,considering he had spent half of the time looking at something much more interesting than the plot: the pretty,black-haired blushing girl next to him,squealing with excitement at every scene.

"That scene was beautiful don't you think Adrien?" Marinette had put a lot of effort to ask him that question,he had noticed.

"Yeah,it was." _Just like you_.

 

_And I often wonder why the things that I want are so hard to find_

_But I often fail to see the things that I need are right here by my side._

 

He swears to himself he will find his lady one day. Whoever she was,he would have found her. He had no doubts about it. One day she would have found that smile,that reminded him so much of his mom. One day,he would have smelled vanilla on someone's hair and he would have told himself " _There she is,you finally found her"_. It would have been much more easier if Ladybug was someone he knew already. He tried to look for her...but he didn't know how. He didn't know anything about her. For all he knew,she could have really been 5000 years. Maybe him and Ladybug didn't know each other. Maybe he had never met her outside the mask. He founded hard to believe that. He saved many people in Paris everyday. One of them was bound to be her. There was something familiar about her. Something he couldn't quite explain with words.

Despite everything,he thought he could not have been that lucky. Not when he was the embodiment of bad luck.

And it occurred to him,that his researches for Ladybug had intensified just at the same time he started to think about another girl whose hair smelled exactly like vanilla.

 

_Something in the air is giving me bad ideas_

_Something in the air is giving me dangerous thoughts, like_

_...Why don't you stay at mine tonight?_

 

Marinette knew that asking Chat to stay in her room for the night was a bad idea. She wasn't able to explain to herself why she had done that. She felt alone and her kitty was there just for her. He also felt alone. He had had a bad day. Photographers had scolded him for a stupid smile that wasn't "dashing enough" and his father had scolded him as well. He needed a friendly face. He needed to see Marinette and her loose hair,that had been haunting him since the cinema day,every time he had closed his eyes to think. Marinette had mesmerized him. And he couldn't help but being attracted.

 

_Why don't you stay with me and be my sidekick, sidekick?_

 

Chat and Marinette spent their night doing what two normal friends would do: playing video games (Marinette had to shut Chat's mouth to avoid her parents awakening with the sounds of his victory screams),waching Youtube videos,talking. Lots of talking.

"Sometimes I hear on TV that I'm just Ladybug's sidekick. Like her personal Robin."

Marinette frowned. "Chat it's not like that. You guys are a team." she said,caressing his cheek.

"No no...I don't mind it actually."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"That i'm okay with being her assistant"

"Oh Kitty...you're so much more than that. You're my...video games sidekick!" she giggled. Chat started giggling too,a little louder than her. When had she heard that laugh already? It's like past and present were overlapping . Maybe she was just hallucinating. Maybe it was her tireness. She pressed a finger on his lips. "Shhh Kitty."

"Princess?

"Yes?"

"I'm okay with being your sidekick too."

She gave him a warm smile.

 

_We're kissing on that kitchen floor_

_Our friendship up against the ropes_

 

She thought suggesting him to go downstairs and eat some cookies was a good idea. Marinette was amused by Chat's compliment towards the bakery after all. Her kitty deserved some special prize.

The two were sitting at the table near the kitchen,one opposite to the other.

"I'll let you taste some of my dad's new creations. He likes to experiment with recipes sometimes. He hasn't decided if he's gonna sell them yet."

"It's risky." he said,devouring one of the new flavoured cookies.

"Sometimes you gotta risk,to get something good out of it. Like these cookies."

"So you're saying...that good things happen if you risk?"

"Not necessarily. All I'm saying is that some things are worth a risk." she said looking at him straight in the eyes.

He wasn't so sure they were talking about the cookies anymore.

"Let me help you with the dishes" Chat had offered to a really careful Marinette. She was trying her best to make the less noise possible,especially knowing how clumsy she was.

She knew she could have tripped easily and she had surely not expected to trip over Chat's tail. A dull tump accompanied both her and Chat on the ground. Marinette's habit of tripping over someone and immediately grabbing their chests wasn't forgotten. She could see Chat was about to burst into a huge laughter so she had no choice but press the palm of her hand on his mouth. It took her a good minute before realising she was literally on top of him,her loose vanilla-scented hair slightly brushing his neck,legs tangled with his,mouths only inches apart. The absurd thing? None of the two seemed to mind their current position.

Chat was pretty sure she heard Marinette mumbling " _Oh fuck it_ " before pressing her lips down to his.

"You know...I wasn't actually talking about the cookies." she murmured through kisses,that were leaving him breathless but he didn't care: if he had to choose about one flavour to linger in his mouth forever it would have been her lips;she tasted better than any of those cookies.

 

_And don't you wonder why the things that you want are so hard to find?_

_Well it just occurred to me the one that I need could be right here by my side_.

 

After that eventful night,Adrien was sure that being someone's sidekick wasn't that bad. Especially if it was Marinette's.


End file.
